Scythe
Type of Character Boss Status Deceased(...?) Appearance A Black Pikmin. Scythe possesses glowing red eyes and a rose for a flower. As his name suggests, his right arm is a scythe. Lining his upper back is a plethora of long spikes, similar to those found on the back of a Hunter (Halo). He has a single tail, tipped with a large, spiked ball. Even for a Black Pikmin, Scythe towers impressively over most others, much like Black Hole. Powers A pretty epic healing factor, though it does eventually slow down and stop working altogether if he's taken extensive damage. Scythe is also incredibly strong; his namesake blade actually isn't as sharp as you might think, but rather he simply uses his psychotic strength to cleave through things. It's still pretty sharp, though. As a side effect of his Black Nectar nature, Scythe is able to absorb the capabilities and powers of others through absorbing their blood; in his previous lifetime, he did this with a large number of every color of Pikmin he could find, giving him access to pretty well every element. His right arm has also been shown to be capable of morphing into a whip and even a drill, but not a normal hand. Lastly, Scythe is capable of free flight, despite lacking wings. Unique Ability: Blood Absorption. Allows Scythe to absorb the blood of others to copy their powers. The more blood he absorbs, the more completely he is able to copy their power. Salazar is particular used this to absorb the blood of hundreds of civilians, giving him immense elemental resistance. Category:Black Pikmin Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Dead Characters Weaknesses & Resistances Despite extensive testing, Scythe possesses no discernible weaknesses; his Black Nectar nature allows him to quickly and easily adapt to changing environment and threats. Prolonged exposure to heavy damage has proven that his healing factor can be subverted; apparently, the Black Nectar can only heal so much at once, and he's confirmed that as the best means to defeating any creature infected by Black Nectar. Even so, Scythe proves far more durable than even most creatures infected by Black Nectar. His absorbed elemental skills render him somewhat resistant to all elements, and completely immune when channeling an element. Immunities N/A Personality Scythe is headstrong, somewhat cocky, and when feeling unchallenged is even somewhat laid-back. When thrust into a serious situation, though, he suddenly becomes all business and is indeed not someone you ever want to be on the bad side of. Unfortunately this proves tricky, as Scythe seems to have a whole lot of "bad side" and very little "good side" to stay on. He also seems quite capable of carrying a grudge for extended periods. Nevertheless he seems almost world-weary at times, and has confessed that sometimes he tires of the constant fighting he's forced into. History A long and painful past lies behind this Pikmin. The circumstances of his rebirth as a Black Pikmin are unknown. However, it is known that he began hunting Black Nectar, much like Black Hole, and fought alongside Black Hole to deal Gear his first major defeat. Unfortunately, he was shortly afterward invaded by a serpent god, Salazar, and subjected to his control. Salazar battled Black Hole, but Scythe retook control just long enough for Black Hole to finish him off. He existed as a faded memory within Black Hole's mind for many years, until Salazar once more retook control of the Black Nectar, forcing Black Hole out. Salazar was defeated by the combined efforts of Black Hole, Omega, and a powerful alien Pikmin, as well as the remnant of Scythe. Scythe, however, was reborn from the Black Nectar after the battle. When Black Hole died in the final battle with Gear, Scythe set out to regain his scattered Black Nectar, but encountered a wandering Shade that had taken Black Hole's appearance. He defeated and absorbed it... and thus was born Black Scythe. Themes Main: Never Forget (Halo 3) Battle: To Kill a Demon (Halo 3) Trivia Originally belonged to someone else, in an RP long ago. His and Black Hole's final battle never came to pass in that RP, as it died before the fight could happen; I filled in the details myself. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Good, Heel Face Revolving Door, Blade Below the Shoulder, Whip It Good, This is a Drill, Healing Factor, Elemental Powers (most of them, by absorption), Dark Is Not Evil, Bash Brothers (With Black Hole), Lightning Bruiser, Abnormal Ammo (His right arm can fire Needler crystals), The Atoner, Brainwashed and Crazy (as Salazar), Back From the Dead, Heroic Sacrifice (As Salazar), Names to Run Away From Really Fast, Red Eyes Take Warning, Prehensile Tail, Beware My Stinger Tail, Spikes of Villainy (Showed up when he became Salazar) Category:Black Pikmin Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Dead Characters